


A Moonlit Walk

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M, La Push, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: Luna Lovegood asks Jacob Black to come with her when she ventures into the forest around La Push, searching for something best found at night.





	A Moonlit Walk

The echoes of a good evening spent with good friends faded as Luna and Jacob walked through the forest near La Push. The sun had set hours ago and the night’s sky was spread across the world like ink, running through the gaps in the forest where trees made way for Luna. Jacob was a few feet behind, watching her every step. Luna held her arms out when she walked across a log. That there was a well worn path beside her didn’t seem to matter.

Jacob glanced back. He had heard Sam’s command to the pack to leave him and Luna alone. Luna didn’t need protecting but Sam hadn’t challenged her when she asked if Jacob could accompany her into the forest that night. Some things in the forest were best found at night, she’d said.

Luna stopped and held out her hand. The breeze stirred up her cloak and he saw again the simple sundress she had on underneath. Jacob took her hand and Luna, in bare feet, stretched up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

“You know where we’re heading?” said Jacob. They could walk through the forest all night and still be amidst trees by sunrise.

“I’ll know when I get there,” said Luna. “I don’t think it’s much further.”

Another twenty minutes of picking their way through the forest and they were standing at the edge of a round clearing. Luna let go of Jacob’s hand and walked to the centre of the clearing. She was perhaps twenty feet from Jacob, and in the light of the full moon she had a preternatural glow. She looked up at the sky and turned with deliberate steps until she was facing Jacob.

“Are you coming?” she said.

“Sure, sure,” said Jacob, his mouth pulling up in a curious smile when he saw Luna pull out her wand. He wondered what she was planning to do with him. Their magic was different, and the pull she had on him felt otherworldly.

When Jacob started walking towards Luna, she started to cast spells. Different coloured jets of light surrounded the clearing, circling the perimeter. Wayward sparks of magic like miniature stars bounced off the shape-shifter and witch as the distance between them became smaller. A small galaxy faded away and Luna lowered her wand when Jacob stopped in front of her. She stretched up on her tiptoes again, this time kissing Jacob on the lips. Jacob took a deep breath. His hands cupped her face and he kissed her. Luna waited for Jacob to deepen the kiss before she put her hands on his bare body. She hadn’t seen him in anything but shorts and sneakers. Excepting, of course, when she had seen the werewolf. She had recognised him at once.

Luna pulled away from Jacob who huffed. Her pealing laughter tricked a smile from him.

Luna took off her cloak and flung it into the air. She cast a spell on the cloak, and a large thick blanket landed on the forest floor. She heard a murmur of interest from Jacob but she kept her back to him. She walked to the centre of the blanket as she pulled her sundress over her head and dropped it onto a corner of the blanket along with her wand. That was when Jacob realised Luna hadn’t been wearing any underwear. Jacob kicked off his sneakers and pulled off his shorts. Luna turned to look at him when his shorts hit the ground.

“You have a very nice penis,” said Luna, with a serious voice, as if she were assessing him. Jacob laughed, unable to stop himself. Luna liked seeing Jacob laugh. His happiness spread through his entire body.

“I don’t know how much of a compliment that is,” he said, "or if you're just being polite."

“Oh, I’m quite serious,” said Luna, hands on her hips, steady concentration still fixed around Jacob’s groin.

The full moon was high in the sky and in its brightness, some of the constellations were hidden away. There was a gentle breeze that didn’t much disturb the trees. The clearing shouldn’t have felt cosy or private, but for the night, the forest was theirs.

Luna approached Jacob. She knelt in front of him and looked up at him.

“May I?” she said.

“May you what?” said Jacob, his voice strangled. His confidence had abandoned him when she sunk to her knees.

“Show you what a nice penis you have,” said Luna. “With my lips, my tongue, my - ”

“Yes,” croaked Jacob. His cock was throbbing and his body ran with so much tension he thought he might shift into a werewolf out of nerves. With a little more control, he said, “Yes, please.”

Luna smiled and the moonlight made her eyes glow bright in the dark. Jacob swallowed hard. He reached out to her then stopped. She took his hand and kissed his palm before placing his hand on the side of her head. Then she leaned closer and took his cock in both her hands. She pressed her lips to his cock then leaned back to look up at him. Her smile alone nearly undid him. He stroked her hair. She marvelled at how hesitant his touch was, as if he was scared he might hurt her. Meeting her gaze, he let himself relax a fraction and he smiled. Luna sighed happily and opened her mouth, letting her tongue explore more of Jacob’s cock as more of his cock entered her mouth. His grasp on her hair tightened when she began to pull back from his cock, the cooling night winding around them, and she took his cock deeper in her mouth again.

Jacob’s hands stilled her movements.

“Stop,” he said, forcing himself to remember how speech worked. Luna released Jacob’s cock from her mouth and looked up at him.

“You’re not happy?” she said.

“No,” said Jacob, “I am very, very happy, but,” he knelt down in front of her, “I miss your mouth here,” and he kissed her.

Jacob put an arm around Luna and, without breaking the kiss, lowered her onto the blanket. He deepened the kiss and Luna wrapped her legs around him. His russet skin radiated heat better than any warming charm could to keep them both warm in the cooling night. He caused a heat in her she hadn’t felt before. His lips on hers were a searing heat on their own. Luna had thought finding a Crumple-Horned Snorkack was an unbeatable thrill and she realised she was quite wrong. Not least when Jacob’s hand trailed down her body and came to be between her legs.

Jacob’s hand paused. His breathing ragged, he stopped kissing Luna. He rested his forehead against hers. Luna arched her back, inviting him to explore further. He kissed the tip of her nose. His hand went further and he slipped a finger inside Luna. She gasped before taking his head with both hands and kissing him. Her kiss as fierce as the heat inside her. His thumb stroked her clit, a hub of aching pleasure that no man had taken the time to consider before, even out of polite courtesy. With Jacob’s hand taking Luna closer to a fever pitch of pleasure, she thought she might burst into flames like a Phoenix.

Luna reached down between their sweaty bodies and took Jacob’s cock in her hand. Jacob groaned against her mouth and he felt her smile. Luna reached with her other hand to take his hand from her. She kissed his hand and opened her legs further. Jacob shifted so that he lay between her legs.

“This feels a bit late,” said Jacob, “but do you have contraception?” He was grateful for what cloak the dark night gave them to cover his nerves. Luna kissed his cheek and reached across the blanket for her wand. She cast a charm that encompassed them both.

“No conception tonight,” she said, “and I’m sorry I can’t make the Wrackspurts go away.”

“Not tonight, huh?” said Jacob.

“There will be a night when you may think otherwise, Jacob Black,” she said. Then she laughed. If woodland nymphs could laugh, Jacob thought they would sound like Luna as she basked in molten moonlight.

“Luna Lovegood,” he said, “you’re weird.”

“Still trying to figure out if I was complimenting your penis?” she said, her mouth pulling up in a smile of pure mischief. Jacob laughed, and when Luna tightened her legs around him, he guided his cock into her. They moved together as if they had been doing this for several lifetimes over.

Their bodies moving in rhythm, Jacob kissed Luna’s breasts, licking her nipples while she ran her hands through his hair, her grip tightening when waves of pleasure swept through her.

When Luna knew her peak was getting closer, she brought Jacob’s mouth back to hers. He rode between losing himself in her completely and reigning in his powerful muscles. He felt the tension rise through her as she felt his movement come quicker and harder.

Their climaxes broke their kiss as their orgasms wrought them undone and brought them crashing through waves of pleasure. They were determined not to let go of each other. Moans of pleasure and yelps erupted from them both as the release reverberated through them.

And then there was only the sound of Luna and Jacob trying to catch their breath. Luna stroked Jacob’s face and he held her close as he pulled out and rolled onto his back. Luna’s head rested on his shoulder and he put his arm around her as she swung her leg over both of his. They looked at each other, Jacob’s contentment was mirrored in Luna. They smiled, Luna pressing her lips to Jacob’s body as he stroked her waist.

“You didn’t tell me what you were looking for,” said Jacob, when their breath had returned and they lay naked under the night's sky.

“Oh,” said Luna, pulling herself up and straddling Jacob. “I found what I was looking for tonight.” She bent to kiss Jacob. She pulled back so she could look at him, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

“And tomorrow night?” said Jacob, not sure what he was hoping for.

“I would like your assistance in the forest again,” she said.

“Assistance?” said Jacob.

“And sex,” said Luna, nodding. “That’s if you want to come with me.”

“Oh, I plan to come with you,” said Jacob, pulling Luna closer and kissing her.


End file.
